


Countercurrent

by Mercurie



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Character Study, Community: tolkien_weekly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn rides into battle with a different mindset than her fellows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countercurrent

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: torrent

Poised on a high place, they hang like water: a seamless whole, suspended in time, awaiting but a breath to shudder and fall. The breath comes in the guise of a sounding horn; the whole bursts into flashing fragments, individuals. They stream forth in a torrent of men and horses. Manes and banners eddy. Young sunlight splashes coldly from the fine armor.

They pour into the still-shadowed valley and its teeming foes. They crash into bitter metal. Among them there is one who fears rather what lies behind. She rides, eyes ever forward, a raindrop effacing itself in the sea.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Countercurrent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079342) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)




End file.
